kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic World Aquarium
The Jurassic World Aquarium (also known as the Jurassic World Lagoon Aquarium) is a lagoon in Jurassic World created to house prehistoric aquatic creatures. Location overview The Jurassic World Aquarium is located at the south of Jurassic World Island. It contains a total of 3,000,000 gallons of water. The Jurassic World Aquarium was created from a lagoon around during the construction of Jurassic World, where a Mosasaurus was planned to be placed there. The main aquarium was built around the lagoon and contained other prehistoric aquatic life as well as allowing visitors to have a safe close look at the Mosasaurus and other prehistoric aquatic creatures. Visitors could also view them by attending feeding shows by sitting in a tribune above the lagoon. The tribune would then descend so the attendants could see a full view of the sea creatures in action. Some of the sea creatures that are showcased in the feeding shows are the Mosasaurus, Megalodon and Liopleurodon. The aquarium is divided into 3 large biome enclosures, one for each different type of aquatic animal- Surface, Reef and Cave. The Surface zone contains mosasaurs, sharks such as Megalodon and long-necked plesiosaurs such as Elasmosaurus. The Reef Zone houses pliosaurs such as Liopleurodon, sea turtles like Archelon and placodonts such as Henodus. The Cave Zone is home to cephalopods such as ammonites, ancient fish like Dunkleosteus and marine crocodiles such as Metriorhynchus. History Construction and opening Construction of the Jurassic World Aquarium began on 30 September 2015 and completed around the same time Jurassic World itself was completed, in January 2016. A list of the first species to be introduced to the aquarium was announced on 11 December 2015, which includes the Mosasaurus. The aquarium opened on 23 March 2016, two days after the opening of Jurassic World itself. The first creature to be introduced to the aquarium was a Xiphactinus. The Mosasaurus was added on 6 June 2016, followed by another one in 31 August 2018. Incidents Omega-09 incident (2016) At the end of the battle between the park's two Tyrannosaurus rex and Omega-09 (a genetically-enhanced T. rex) on 29 June 2016, the Mosasaurus beached itself to catch Omega-09 in its jaws and dragged it to the bottom of the lagoon, thus killing it and saving the park. The remains of Omega-09 are later retrieved by park staff and are later taxidermied into a statue which is placed in the main park. Nazi Zombie invasion of Jurassic World (2018) During the Nazi Zombie Invasion of the KB Multiverse in 2018, Jurassic World was among the KB multiverse worlds targeted by the Zombie Reich led by a zombified Adolf Hitler. During the invasion, the Jurassic World Aquarium was converted into a bunker by the invading Nazi Zombie Army after their annexation of Jurassic World and zombie Hermann Goring's capture of the Jurassic World Innovation Centre and Creation Lab. The Aquarium's animals were also captured by the Nazi zombies, along with most of the dinosaurs of the main park. Eventually, the Jurassic World Aquarium and the rest of the Jurassic World park are liberated by the Sailor Senshi who swiftly defeated the Zombie Reich, and restored to its current state before the invasion. The kidnapped creatures are returned to the park after the battle. The Aquarium managed to survive the battle due to its use of bulletproof glass for the display areas. Colossus-04 incident (2018) Four months after the invasion, a Leptocleidus mysteriously disappeared from Jurassic World Aquarium, and is later found dead by raptor/dromaeosaur trainer Owen Grady along with a tooth believed to be from a Megalodon. Biologists Claire Dearing and Ada Wong investigate the Aquarium's Megalodon pair but did not detect any unusual behavior in the two sharks. Later, Owen, Claire and Ada uncover an illegal biological operation which is suspected to be behind the attack on the Aquarium (and the Omega-09 incident), and that the creature that killed the Leptocleidus is actually a genetically-modified Megalodon codenamed Colossus-04. The Asset Containment Unit (ACU) is summoned to take down the shark but the team sent are promptly devoured by the mutated Megalodon. Later, a titanic battle ensues in the Aquarium area after Ada unleashes every creature in the Aquarium to do battle with Colossus-04 near the Aquatic Zone. Colossus-04 is torn into two by the Aquarium's Mosasaurus and Liopleurodon. Meanwhile during the incident, the cousin of the crown prince of Dubai, Rashid, comes to negotiate with Claire on purchasing some of Jurassic World Aquarium’s surplus creatures for a gigantic aquarium at a Dubai hotel. The Jurassic World scientists get a preview of what the Dubai aquarium wants — including a Mosasaurus, Megalodon, Plesiosaurus, Dolichorhynchops, Geosaurus, Xiphactinus, Kronosaurus, Liopleurodon, Dunkleosteus and other prehistoric sea monsters. Claire explains that the creatures are not ready for sale yet. After the death of Colossus-04, Rashid agrees to fund the rebuilding of Jurassic World Aquarium. Future plans There are plans to introduce ichthyosaurs to the aquarium in the future. Species on display Surface Mosasaurs * Mosasaurus * Tylosaurus * Hainosaurus * Prognathodon * Plotosaurus (coming soon) Sharks * Carcharodon megalodon * Helicoprion * Edestus * Onchopristis Plesiosaurs * Plesiosaurus * Elasmosaurus * Styxosaurus * Mauisaurus * Kaiwhekea Reef Pliosaurs * Liopleurodon * Kronosaurus * Pliosaurus * Leptocleidus * Dolichorhynchops * Trinacromerum * Hauffiosaurus * Umoonasaurus * Rhomaleosaurus (coming soon) Sea turtles * Archelon * Protostega Placodonts * Henodus * Psephoderma Cave Cephalopods * Parapuzosia * Baculites * Orthoceras (coming soon) * Tusoteuthis (coming soon) Ancient fish * Dunkleosteus * Xiphactinus * Orthacanthus * Bananogmius * Gillicus * Rhizodus * Leedsichthys (coming soon) * Hyneria (coming soon) Marine crocodiles * Metriorhynchus * Dakosaurus * Geosaurus * Suchodus (coming soon) Category:Locations Category:Dinosaur Adventure Universe locations Category:Jurassic World locations